Rubber Ducky You're The One For Me
by Nostalgicmiss
Summary: A BxE Drabble for Ninapolitan's brithday. Bella and Edward take a bath :


**_All Character names belong to Stephenie Meyer._**

**Rubber Ducky You're the one for me.**  


* * *

Sharing a bath with Edward was always the most luxurious of tasks, his warm body folded around mine as his hands glided across my damp skin, dipping between my thighs when he knew I would let him get away with it.

I could feel the indentation of his abs against my back whenever he took a breath, the outward flow curling through my damp hair.

This was the first time we had ever done this at his childhood home though. We were house sitting for his parents, their dog Sadie was too old to board and they asked us if we would mind staying at the house for the long weekend.

I hadn't had a problem with it at all, I loved their Victorian manor house. It was large and spacious and only had the finest things with the most modern of interior amenities. The bathroom we were in now, had been Edward's growing up. The huge square bear claw tub sat in the center of the room with a vintage circular shower head hanging randomly from the ceiling. It was beautiful. And now, oddly disturbing.

I had been married to Edward for seven years, and although I knew him inside and out, and the offending inanimate object had always been here, it was only now it bothered me. It sat on the small stand next to the tub, it's beady eyes staring me down, reminding me of his youth.

I don't know why I couldn't take my eyes from it, but I knew it was only a matter of time until Edward noticed my distraction.

His hands gripped my thighs gently under the water, moving upwards his fingers dancing in swirls as they rose higher and higher. The feeling was amazing, but still my eyes were trained on the small stand, and the center of my attention.

I tried to force my eyes closed as his lips assaulted my neck. He knew all of my sweet spots, he knew what made my breathing pick up, what would have my heart beating out of my chest, and it worked every time. Even now, while my eyes were centered on the one thing from his childhood, I was gasping for breath as his lips and fingers worked in tandem on my body.

It wasn't until his sweet fingers reached the mother land that I reacted. My hand laid on his, stopping him before his fingers dusted across the Brazilian wax I'd had not twenty four hours ago.

"Baby, stop, I can't."

His lips brushed along the hollow under my ear, a deep growl emitting from his chest. "Why baby, I need to feel you. There's no one here, the rules don't apply."

"It's not that, baby, it's . . ." I pointed to the beady eyed childhood relic. "That!"

"What?"

I lifted my wet leg from the water and pointed at the little yellow rubber duck with a cowboy hat that was glaring at me from it's spot. "It's that!"

"The duck?"

"Yes, Edward, the duck."

He laughed, sending ripples of water to crash against my skin. I shivered a little as it lapped against my stomach.

"What about the inoffensive duck has you so distracted?"

"I don't know. The only way I can describe it . . . Have you ever seen Mystic Pizza?"

"That Julia Roberts movie that you made me sit through when it was on cable?"

"Yeah, do you remember the part where Jojo and Bill start messing around and he freaks out about the picture of Jesus, or Mary staring at him?"

"Not really, I wasn't paying that much attention, babe."

"Well, it's kinda like four year old Edward is sat there staring at us."

His laugh filled the room, echoing from the vintage tile laden walls. I finally joined in when the always composed Edward Cullen snorted in my ear.

It was ridiculous of me to think in those terms, but I couldn't help it. It really was like Jesus or a picture of his mother staring at us as we fell into a heated bout of foreplay.

When his laugh finally subsided, he lifted his leg from beside mine and flicked the toy with his toes sending it into the wall with a small squeak as it hit the ground.

"Better?"

"Much," I laughed as his lips once again descended to meet mine. Now I could enjoy the bath and foreplay in peace.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Birthday Nina, thank you for being such an inspiration in the twilight universe.**


End file.
